Soledad
by HeraY
Summary: Levi había conseguido grabar a fuego sus mágicas palabras en un corazón de hierro.


**Soledad**

**-**

Lo vio nada más entrar en la cantina.

Estaba en el lado extremo derecho de la barra, el más apartado y a la vez el más indicado para evitar cualquier tipo de charla sobre banalidades. Siempre era así. Respondía a todo comentario, aunque muchas veces fuera con una mueca o un comentario burlón, colaboraba en el gremio y realizaba mucha de las misiones asignadas en el tablón. Aún así, Levi seguía notando el ligero distanciamiento que el Dragón de hierro tenía con la gente del gremio, distanciamiento que no se molestaba en disimular.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la barra, devolviendo los saludos y las sonrisas que arrancaba a su paso. Sabía de sobra que muchos la observaban extrañados de que no tuviera tras ella a sus fieles amigos, Jet y Droy. Los ignoró, había venido con una intención, y sus compañeros sólo lograrían echarla para atrás. Se sentó al lado de Elfman, quién parecía estar inmerso en una discusión sobre por qué el hombre debía usar sus puños en vez de la cabeza. Dirigió una furtiva mirada al moreno antes de atender al vaso de agua que Mirajane había dejado frente a ella.

- Lo de siempre – Le guiñó un ojo la guapa camarera, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir trabajando entre piropos provenientes de la gran mayoría de hombres que estaban allí.

Levi se sintió un poco idiota al darse cuenta de que le gustaba el hecho de que Gazille prestara más atención al periódico que tenía delante que a la belleza de pelo blanco. Jugueteó con su coletero, indecisa. Sí, había venido con una intención, pero cumplir esa intención se le estaba haciendo algo difícil.

No debería costarle tanto. Después de todo, Gazille había hecho más que suficiente para enmendar sus errores de cuando era parte de Phantom, y habían luchado juntos, por así decirlo, contra la amenaza que había cernido Luxus sobre el gremio.

Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar el momento en el que se había interpuesto para protegerla.

Finalmente, y con un gran trago a su vaso de agua, bajó de su taburete y se acercó a paso lento a Gazille. Por su mente rondaban varias formas de comenzar una conversación, sin embargo, al ver la portada del periódico que yacía delante de él, las palabras salieron solas.

- ¿Otra vez en primera plana, eh?. – Sonrió.

Él la miró durante un instante antes de volver a observar la hoja. El rostro sonriente de Natsu al lado de un simpático Happy aparecía en la foto principal. Al pie de la página se podía leer "Fairy Tail", con letras gigantescas.

- Sí, parece ser que el idiota de Salamander no se cansa de dar la nota.

Levi advirtió que en su tono ya no estaba impregnada la burla al nombrar al Dragón más pequeño.

- ¿Es que en Phantom nunca hubo un alborotador? – Preguntó con simpatía. Dirigió una breve mirada a la mesa más alejada de ellos, donde una sonrojada Jubia observaba como Gray se deshacía de su camiseta en cuestión de segundos.

Por primera vez, un asomo de sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Gazille.

- ¿Yo, quizás?. – La miró, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi se quedó sin respiración al reconocer en su expresión al cruel hombre que la había apalizado y la había colgado de un árbol junto a sus amigos en señal de provocación y guerra.

Gazille pareció darse cuenta, pues apartó la mirada a la vez que decía:

- Aunque supongo que llamarlo "alborotador", es quedarme corto.

Se maldijo a sí misma. La culpabilidad en los ojos de él había sido evidente, y ella lo que buscaba era lo contrario. Confianza, la seguridad de sentirse perdonado para poder por fin ser uno más. Sin embargo, su reacción era algo que no podía controlar. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, era capaz de pasar de cero a cien en nada.

- Pero eso ya es pasado. – Murmuró, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la barra y miraba al frente. – Ahora eres miembro de Fairy Tail – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Tanto la mirada como su tono indicaban que todo estaba olvidado. – Y créeme, tendrás que esforzarte mucho para quitarle a Natsu su puesto estrella en los periódicos. – Sonrió por último.

Él alzó una ceja al escuchar su comentario. Ambos sabían que él agradecía sus palabras, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre el tema.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ser el hazmerreír de toda la zona?

Ella rió.

- ¿Sabes?, lo único que se me da bastante bien son las palabras, pero también entiendo de sentimientos. – Sabía de sobra que Gazille no anhelaba la locura de Salamander, ni su protagonismo. Solo la facilidad que éste tenía para evitar la _soledad_ e integrarse con todo el mundo.

Él entendió a lo que se refería al instante. Volvió a mirar el periódico.

- Como sea, tanto tu magia como los sentimientos me siguen pareciendo un rollo indescifrable.

La sonrisa de Levi no la abandonó en ningún momento mientras se estiraba un poco y cogía la pluma que Mirajane se había dejado a poca distancia de ellos. La inseguridad que sentía estando a su lado parecía haber ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Se acercó un poco más a él, notando como el largo pelo oscuro del hombre de hierro rozaba su hombro. Sintió su mirada sobre ella mientras estiraba el brazo y ponía la punta de la pluma sobre la hoja. Rodeó unas cuantas letras de distintas palabras provenientes del artículo bajo la foto de Natsu y Happy, para luego dejar la pluma a un lado y mirar al Dragón.

Levi sonrió, notando un ligero sonrojo quemar sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Realmente espero que no te cueste descifrar eso – Sostuvo su mirada un momento antes de apartarse lentamente y girarse. Caminó hacia la salida a paso lento, muy consciente de que prácticamente todas las miradas del lugar estaban clavadas en ellos. Gazille también lo notó, pero no les prestó atención. Miró las letras rodeadas en la hoja, y no le tomó mucho tiempo para descifrar el mensaje que la chica había dejado.

_"No estás solo"._

Mirajane sintió un fuerte regocijo en su interior al ver el cambio en la expresión de Gazille y la ligera sonrisa que había en su rostro. Al parecer, Levi había conseguido grabar a fuego sus mágicas palabras en un corazón de hierro.


End file.
